Black Shadow
.]] '''Black Shadow' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''F-Zero'' franchise and the main antagonist of the series overall. He is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version of F-Zero: GP Legend and by Eric Stuart in the English dub. Biography Black Shadow is a cold-blooded king of evil feared by all, and he is considered to be the arch nemesis of Captain Falcon. He is wanted by the Galactic Federation, yet he often shows up at the Extraterritorial F-Zero circuits as if they are his own. However, Captain Falcon has seen much success in capturing his foot soldiers, and Black Shadow wants nothing more than to see the end of this meddling bounty hunter, preferably in front of millions of fans. It's inevitable that in any race he enters, there will be some kind of huge accident. The "King of Evil", Black Shadow is a mysterious being greatly feared by all. There are many who would like to see Black Shadow dead, but those who have tried have ended up being killed themselves. In fact, some believe that Black Shadow may be immortal already and uses black magic to reincarnate himself. However, his operations have been thwarted by Captain Falcon, who has had much success in capturing his minions. One such minion was Jay Gonso Snaky, a voodoo chieftain that some believe was the one who provided Black Shadow with immortality. Black Shadow has sworn revenge on Captain Falcon for his meddling. During the horrific grand finale four years ago, Black Shadow retrieved some of Captain Falcon's blood and used it to create Blood Falcon, a perfect clone loyal only to Black Shadow. Both are dedicated to defeating or destroying Captain Falcon on the GP circuit. In the story mode of F-Zero GX, Black Shadow is first seen losing a race and confronting his master, Deathborn. The cyborg master is not pleased with Black Shadow's failures, but gives him another chance to win the Grand Prix. Throughout the story, Black Shadow is at the heart of a plot to get rid of all the pilots who stand a chance of beating him in the Grand Prix. He tried to kill Jody Summer, but his plans were thwarted by Captain Falcon. However he confronted Captain Falcon and used his magic to bind the bounty hunter. He then summoned Blood Falcon, who planted a bomb on the Captain's ship and the two departed. Captain Falcon was able to get away though, forcing Black Shadow to face him in the Grand Prix. When he lost though, Deathborn arrived and banished Black Shadow for his failure. Powers and Abilities Black Shadow has very rarely shown his powers in games, most likely due to the fact it's a racing game. But he has shown the ability to create clones of his enemies, as in Chapter 6 in F-Zero GX, where he created Blood Falcon out of thin air after he bound Captain Falcon with some electric rope move. In the anime and GP Legends GBA game, Black Shadow's abilities were further shown. He had the ability to teleport and fly. Black Shadow also stopped the Reactormite (a bomb that has enough power to destroy a galaxy) with his bare hands. He also has incredible physical strength (when Zoda became Hyper Zoda, he tried to get into a fist fight with Black Shadow, only to be beaten with a single punch), the power to manipulate minds, steal memories, and some psychotic attack on the mind. He was shown to break through the time barrier and open portals to a dark dimension where evil wills have more power then good. He's also shown to have extreme durability, such as when Hyper Zoda had his machine fall into lava and then have it transform into a fire dragon and consume Black Shadow and his machine whole, only to show up in a later episode unhurt with an evil smile. In the GP Legends video game, Captain Falcon also hints that huge explosions mean nothing to Black Shadow after the Black Bull explodes, perhaps saying Black Shadow may not be affected by certain types of technology. He is also shown to be extremely intelligent, dealing with black magic rituals and highly advanced technology. He could be extremely wealthy as well, claiming that the F-Zero prize money is a paltry sum. Personality Black Shadow has been shown to be extremely evil, cold and cruel, not taken in consideration the affects of his actions done to other people. When provoked, he doesn't hesitate to fight back and punish those who cross him. He only values people if they can serve a useful purpose, as he saves Miss Killer several times from certain death. He deeply hates Captain Falcon as he has captured several of his minions and foiled several of his plans. Knowing that Falcon participates in the F-Zero Grand Prix, Black Shadow had his own machine built so he could enter and kill Falcon in front of millions of viewers; though it is hinted that he just simply loves destroying other machines at will too. He has also been portrayed as psychotic but extremely cunning. However, he finds anyone with the courage to even ask him anything amusing. Category:F-Zero characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:1998 introductions